LatestNews
Reports posted here can be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. To make yours eligible, please send your email address to the London Bird Club Data Manager so you can be contacted if a problem arises. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please follow our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. (Note: there are some minor changes for records from 2019 onwards.) Please list sightings alphabetically by site. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (the latter may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. 'Sunday 8th December 2019' *Balham: Male Blackcap this morning on bird feeders in my front garden on Fontenoy Road (Nick Moll) *Brent Reservoir: Peregrine, 18 Common Snipe, Water Rail, 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull, Chiffchaff (Andrew Self) *Osterley Park: Pochard, 20 Tufted Duck, 20 Shoveler, 10 Cormorant, 100 Black Headed Gull, 10 Redwing, 10 Pied Wagtail, 2 Red Kite & Buzzard perched behind the House (Nigel Dodd/Osterley Birders) *Rye Meads NR: Siberian Chiffchaff in bushes along north side of toll road betw Rye House gatehouse & cottages am (Alan Harris via Herts BC) *Ten Acre Wood area: 27 Teal in newish seasonal pool (record site count), 2 Grey Heron, 2 Common Buzzard feeding in paddock, Kestrel, 24 Stock Dove, 2 Skylark, Grey Wagtail, 4 Fieldfare, Reed Bunting, 22 Goldfinch, pr Bullfinch (Neil Anderson) 'Saturday 7th December 2019' *Alexandra Park: 1cy Great Black-backed Gull individual as recently briefly washing then flew S, Firecrest again Blandford Hall, 3m Pochard, 35 Common Gull, Kingfisher, 12 Redwing, 2 Peregrine, Siskin, Treecreeper, Chiffchaff (APOG Birders) *Bayhurst Wood "area": 3+ Little Owl horse paddock south of the wood, 5+ Tawny Owl pair New Years Green Lane south on the road bend & 3+ Bayhurst Wd, last sighting local Barn Owl 6.45am 14th November (Dan Pinkham) *Beckton STW "private access": incl 27 Black-tailed Godwit, Green Sandpiper, 104 Redshank, 8 Chiffchaff, 9 Redwing, 7 Grey Wagtail, Rock Pipit am (Dave Morrison tweet) *Brent Park: 34 Black-headed Gull over 09:00-11:00, 2 Grey Heron, Mistle Thrush, 4 Pied Wagtail, 3 Grey Wagtail, 12+ Goldfinch, 2m Chaffinch (Toby Mylett) *Bromley "Moorside Rd, Downham BR1": c10 House Sparrows. First I've seen in this area for years (Dave de Silva) *Crayford Marshes: incl 4 Gadwall, 2 Wigeon, 5 Teal, Little Egret, 3 Cormorant, 100 Lapwing, 60 Dunlin, 4 Common Sandpiper, 2 Redshank, Little Gull, 2 Common Gull, 25 Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Kestrel, Skylark, Cetti's Warbler, Stonechat, 2 Meadow Pipit (Nigel Harris via BirdTrack) *Crossness "Foreshore 14:00-15:00": 250 Eurasian Teal, 200 Gadwall, 130 Common Shoveler, 50 Shelduck, 20 Redshank, 20 Dunlin, 1 Curlew, 50 Cormorant, 10 Grey Heron, "Riverwall" 20 Long-tailed Tits, 1 Chiffchaff, "Cory Incinerator" 2 Peregrine together perching on ledge, 1 Kestrel, 1 Cetti's Warbler (Patrick English) *Ealing "W13": Fieldfare feeding on berries in Briarbank Road early afternoon - unusual on the 'ground' here (Bill Haines) *East Molesey "Riverside": incl 4 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 6 Cormorant (Stephen Harris via eBird) *Fairlop Waters: 14 Golden Plover, Lapwing, 4 Little Egret, Redwing, Fieldfare, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, Teal, Gadwall, Shoveler, Bullfinch, Greenfinch (Alan Thomas/Neil Twyford) *Grand Union Canal "Yiewsley": 12 Black-headed Gull NW 15:00-15:10, 6+ Starling (Toby Mylett) *Hither Green Cemetery "Lewisham Crematorium gardens": 2200+ Ring-necked Parakeets arriving from SW direction into the roost (Dave de Silva) *Hurst Park "Riverside": incl 26 Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe, Cormorant (Stephen Harris via eBird) *Kingsbury Green "NW9": 2 Common Gull (Toby Mylett) *Kingsbury Station: 18 Starling, 2 Goldfinch (Toby Mylett) *Little Harlington Playing Fields "UB3": 15 Starling (Toby Mylett) *London Wetland Centre: female Goldeneye, drake Mandarin, 2 Water Rail, Common Snipe, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Water Pipit, 2 Stonechat, Fieldfare, 10 Redwing, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff (Andrew Self); 7 Common Snipe, 3 Jack Snipe, 3 Green Woodpecker, 2 Stonechat m f (Martin Honey); Caspian Gull immature on pool from Wildside Hide at c15:00 (Terence Baker); also incl 30 Shoveler, Bittern, 15 Common Snipe pm (Oscar Dewhurst via eBird) *Middlesex University Campus: Pied Wagtail (Toby Mylett) *Morden Hall Park: incl 22 Common Gull, 4 Grey Heron, 2 Kingfisher, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 76 Redwing, 24 Meadow Pipit, Brambling am (Steve Patmore via eBird) *Platt's Eyot: incl 4 Tufted Duck, Cormorant (Stephen Harris via eBird) *Purfleet "R Thames": incl rh Goosander flew up r darent midday, ad m Marsh Harrier, 3 Avocet, Curlew, Yellow-legged Gull (Fraser Simpson via eBird) *Rainham RSPB: Firecrest (John Humble via Friends of RM RSPB FB); also incl 2 Little Egret, 4 Marsh Harrier, 20 Avocet, 2 Curlew, 2 Ruff, 200 Dunlin, Barn Owl, 6 Skylark, 4 Bearded Tit, 4 Stonechat, 4 Water Pipit, 4 Rock Pipit (RSPB via ELBF FB) *Richmond Park: 74 Shoveler, 20 Gadwall, 93 Pochard, 21 Tufted Duck melanistic male, 49 Common Gull (Neil Anderson) *Ruxley GPs "permit only": 60+ Gadwall, 7+ Pochard, 3 Shoveler, 25+ Long-tailed Tit, 6+ Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 3 Great Crested Grebe, 10 Little Grebe, Water Rail h, Kingfisher, calling Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker, 4 Grey Wagtail, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 5+ Common Gull, Redwing (Jack Headley) *Sevenoaks WR: incl Water Rail, Common Snipe, 20 Common Gull, 5 Fieldfare, 15 Redwing, 2 Bullfinch, 15 Siskin (via BirdTrack) *Sipson GPs "UB7": 85 Black-headed Gull W 15:20-16:00, {Red Fox} (Toby Mylett) *South Lodge Farm: 66 Black-headed Gull, 15 Common Gull incl one first-winter, 9 Pied Wagtail (Robert Callf) *Staines Moor: 1 Dartford Warbler, 5 Stonechat, 13 Skylark, 2 Little Egret, 2 Goosander female, 2 Water Pipit, 4 Meadow Pipit, 3 Chiffchaff, 3 Teal, 15 Fieldfare, 3 Red Kite, 1 Peregrine fem on pylon at south end of KGVI Reservoir, 1 Kingfisher channel on town side of A30 (Charlie Farrell) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Long-tailed Duck fem/imm still on S basin, 8''' Black-necked Grebe 7 on N basin, 7 Little Grebe on N basin E end, 10 Goldeneye, 126 Wigeon, 13 Gadwall, 45 Pochard (Geoff Lapworth, Franko J Maroevic) *Thorndon CP: incl 2 Kestrel m f, 3 Fieldfare, 10+ Siskin, Yellowhammer h (Andrew Cox via Essex BwS blog) *Trent Park: Cormorant, Little Egret flew over lower lake, m Northern Shoveler, 3f Tufted Duck, Common Buzzard, m Kestrel, Green Woodpecker, m Great Spotted Woodpecker, 10 Fieldfare, 12+ Redwing, 3+ Goldcrest, 20 Long-tailed Tit, 6+ Coal Tit, 3 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper (Robert Callf) *Valentines Park Ilford: Nuthatch -only my 2nd here (Barbara Miller) *Wallington "garden": 10 Redwing, Chaffinch, 2 Song Thrush, Fieldfare, 7 Blackbird, f Blackcap (Arjun Dutta) *Warren Farm Sports Centre, Hanwell "Warren Farm": Short-eared Owl still (BirdGuides) *Watermeadows Open Space "BR5": 5 Little Grebe, 2 Egyptian Goose, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, calling Goldcrest (Jack Headley) *Winchmore Hill: 1f Blackcap (Paul Collins) '''Friday 6th December 2019 *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Redwing, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Broomfield Park: Mute Swan ad m with orange darvic 4DQC, 4 Northern Shoveler 3m f, 5 Tufted Duck 3m 2f, Black-headed Gull incl darvic ringed - yellow 2BKT & white L-Y & red P.1, 2 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 10 Herring Gull (Robert Callf) *Connaught Water "Epping": m Goosander (Jean-Patrick Elmes) *Fairlop Waters: 2 Little Egret (via BirdTrack) *KGV Res: m Merlin E over n basin end 10.45am, m Scaup s basin, 4 Goosander 3m, 10 Goldeneye, 2 Grey Wagtails, Common Buzzard (Sean Huggins) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Pintail, Goldeneye, Bittern, 6 Common Snipe, 2 Stonechat, Water Pipit (WWT website); Jack Snipe (Simon Fogg) *Orpington "Boating Pond": Little Egret fishing along R Cray behind boating pond early am (Jack Headley) *Pinner “Tesco carpark“: 2 Red Kite circling low (Nigel Barratt) *Purfleet "R Thames": incl Avocet, Grey Plover, Curlew, 9 Black-tailed Godwit, Yellow-legged Gull, Kestrel early-am (Fraser Simpson via eBird) *Rainham Marshes: 7 Caspian Gull 1w & 1 2w, 10+ Yellow-legged Gull (Dante Shepherd); Jack Snipe fr butts hide (Patrick Hart via Birding Ldn FB); also incl 3 Marsh Harrier, 30 Avocet, 3 Curlew, Black-tailed Godwit, Ruff, 13 Common Snipe, Barn Owl, Blackcap, 8 Fieldfare, Water Pipit, Rock Pipit (Patrick Hart per ELBF FB) *Roding Valley Lake: incl Gadwall, 12 Pochard, 2 Fieldfare (Jeff Gooding via BirdTrack) *Staines Reservoir: incl 190 Tufted Duck, no sign Red-necked Grebe 0800, 6 Black-necked Grebe (David Bevan tweet); still no sign Red-necked Grebe by 1000 (BirdGuides); incl Long-tailed Duck still (Matt Kirkland via BirdTrack) *Tooting Common: Red Kite S 1250 (Alan Wilkinson) *Walthamstow Wetlands "No4 Res": m Scaup, 2f Goldeneye, 7 Pochard, Common Sandpiper, 2 Chiffchaff pm (Garry James tweet); "No5" 2m Goosander, f Goldeneye pm (Garry James tweet) *Wanstead Flats: 7 Redwing, Stonechat, 5 Meadow Pipit, 15 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, 450+ Common Gull (Wanstead Birding) *Wanstead Park: 3 Little Egret, Pochard, 8+ Gadwall, 7 Teal, 10+ Shoveler, Common Buzzard, Water Rail, 2 Redwing (Wanstead Birding) *Welham Green: incl 3 Red Kite, Common Buzzard, 10 Common Gull, 2 Kestrel, Fieldfare, 5 Redwing (via BirdTrack) *West Wickham "BR4": Red Kite low N being continuously mobbed by Jackdaws c12:00, also 20+ Redwing, 4 Pied Wagtail observations made fr nr Hawes Down Rd (Jack Headley) 'Thursday 5th December 2019' *Alexandra Park: Common Crane NE over Boating Lake 10am (James Palmer per Bob Watts) *Brook Farm, Upminster: incl Little Egret, 2 Common Buzzard, Kingfisher, 3 Skylark, 57 House Sparrow, 2 Meadow Pipit (Ruth Barnes via BirdTrack) *Brookmans Park "Leach Field": 9 Ring-necked Parakeet, Redwing, f Sparrowhawk, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, f Chaffinch, Jay, Mistle Thrush (Ray Jaeggi) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Redwing, 3 Song Thrush, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Camberwell "Denmark Hill": Grey Wagtail, calling Redwing (Jack Headley) *Canons Farm: incl 52 Skylark, 12 Fieldfare, 42 Redwing, 13 Yellowhammer (Steve Chastell via CFBW blog) *Crofton Park "Station": Great Spotted Woodpecker over (Jack Headley) *Danson Park: 5 Tufted Ducks, Little Egret, Kingfisher (Harry Halstead) *Dellsome Bottom: pr Stonechat TL222058 (Steve Pearce via Herts BC) *Enfield "The Ridgeway": 3 Mistle Thrush in conifer (Robert Callf) *Enfield Town "Gentleman's Row": 5 Redwing (Robert Callf) *Fairlop Waters: 2 Golden Plover (via BirdTrack) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 3 Gadwall, 3 Song Thrush, Reed Bunting (John Bushell) *Hall Marsh Scrape: 2 Cattle Egret again (Andy Holmes via BirdTrack) *Home Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker h fr Kingston riverside 1425 (Geoff Barter tweet) *KGVI Res "permit only": incl 7 Goldeneye, 8 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Red Kite, 15 Pied Wagtail, 5 Meadow Pipit, 37 Linnet (Craig Brookes via BirdTrack) *London Wetland Centre: incl 2 Goldeneye, 2 Bittern, 6 Water Rail, 6 Common Snipe, 13 Redwing, 2 Stonechat, Water Pipit (WWT website); 4 Jack Snipe (Simon Fogg) *London Zoo: Firecrest by giraffe pen 1330 (BirdGuides) *Panshanger Park: m Kestrel pm (Stuart Fox tweet) *Purfleet "R Thames": incl 1107 Dunlin early-am (Fraser Simpson via eBird) *Pymmes Park: 3 Little Grebe, 3 Greylag Goose, 7 Northern Shoveler 3m 4f, 11 Tufted Duck 8m 3f, 151+ Black-headed Gull, 6 Common Gull, 3 Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Pied Wagtail, Song Thrush, Redwing, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Chaffinch, 7 Goldfinch (Robert Callf) *Rainham Marshes: 7 Caspian Gulls 1w & 2 2w & ad, 15+ Yellow-legged Gulls (Dante Shepherd, Josh Jones); 2 Marsh Harrier, 3 Common Buzzard, 2 ad Peregrine, 5 Kestrel, 44 Avocet, Barn Owl, 2 Water Pipit, Rock Pipit, 6 Stonechat, 2 Bearded Tit, 2 Raven, 8 Rook (Andrew Self) *Rye Meads RSPB: incl Bittern still, Green Sandpiper (via BirdTrack) *St Paul's Cray "gdn BR5": 3 Mistle Thrush, Little Egret W (Jack Headley) *Sidcup "Longmeadow Rd": Little Egret (Conrad Ellam) *South Norwood CP: incl 7 Water Rail in wetlands/moat field (John Hughes via Croydon Birders) *Staines Moor: 3 Water Pipit by r colne still (BirdGuides) *Staines Reservoir: no sign of Red-necked Grebe, 20+ Black-necked Grebe (Jim Fell); 2 Goldeneye m f, 2 Great Crested Grebe, c8 Little Grebe, Grey Heron (Paul Francis); 8 Black-necked Grebe, Water Pipit (BirdGuides); f-type Long-tailed Duck still, Red-necked Grebe still not published (Craig Brookes via BirdTrack); no further sign Red-necked Grebe by dusk (BirdGuides) *Stocker's Farm: incl Kestrel, 5 Redwing am (Paul Lewis via eBird) *Stocker's Lake: incl 11 Goldeneye (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC); also incl Barnacle Goose, 47 Shoveler, 11 Wigeon, 32 Pochard (Paul Lewis via eBird) *Sundridge "Kent TQ485554": incl 4 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Lapwing, 2 Common Gull, 2 Grey Wagtail (via BirdTrack) *Turnford Marsh GPs "Ashley Pit": 8 Goosander 6m 2rh still (Steve Hughes via Herts BC) *Watercress LNR: 1+ Fieldfare over, c1 Lesser Redpoll w/ tit flock nr central feeders, c2 Siskin h over (Ian Wood-Thompson & Gary Hinton) *Watermeadows Open Space "BR5": 4 Little Grebe, 6 Gadwall, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Goldcrest, 7 Redwing, Little Egret, singing Song Thrush, calling Great Spotted Woodpecker (Jack Headley) *Wraysbury GPs: incl 10 Shoveler, 20 Pochard, 4 Goldeneye, 8 Redwing pm (Thomas Gibson via eBird) 'Wednesday 4th December 2019' *Alexandra Park: 23 Redwing NE, Linnet S, Chiffchaff, Kingfisher, m Shoveler, m Pochard, 2 Peregrine, Treecreeper, 21 Common Gull (APOG Birders) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Broxbourne Woods: 2 Treecreeper, 3 Siskin, Grey Wagtail (Jon Agar) *Canons Farm: incl 30+ Rook, 200+ Linnet (Ian Magness via CFBW blog) *Cassiobury Park: incl Little Grebe, 3 Grey Heron, Little Egret, Cormorant, 2 Red Kite, Little Owl, Coal Tit, 1+ Nuthatch, Treecreeper (via BirdTrack) *Chelsea Bridge "Wharf": Grey Wagtail, 2 Jay (Neil Anderson) *Cockfosters / East Barnet "EN4": Tawny Owl calling, m Blackcap (Bob Husband) *Codham Hall: incl Kestrel, 20 Fieldfare (Tony Kennelly via BirdTrack) *Dartford Marshes: Water Pipit by r darent mouth still am (BirdGuides) *Fairlop Waters: 21 Golden Plover in field east of fishing lake, Common Buzzard, main lake - 31 Lapwing, 2 Gadwall, 2 Teal, 10 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe, 1 Little Egret, 2 Grey Heron, 6 Cormorant (Steve Bacon) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Jack Snipe again, Little Grebe, Fieldfare, 2 Song Thrush (John Bushell) *Harmondsworth Moor: incl 8 Red Kite, Kingfisher, 3 Kestrel, 8 Fieldfare, 85 Redwing (Craig Brookes via BirdTrack) *Holmethorpe SPs: Curlew Sandpiper reported spynes mere (BirdGuides) *Leatherhead "R Mole northwest of rail bridge": 4m Goosander, Green Sandpiper (Mark Davis tweet); also Little Egret, Kingfisher (Mark Davis via BirdTrack) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, Water Pipit, 2 Goldeneye, 85 Wigeon, 2 Stonechat, 2 Common Snipe, 30 Fieldfare SE, 70 Redwing SE&W, Kestrel, Chiffchaff (WWT website); 4 Jack Snipe on grazing marsh still, 2 Bittern 1 main lake n shore 1 grazing marsh w side betw electric fence & reedbed, 2 Water Pipit, 1f Sparrowhawk, 6 Common Snipe, 2 Peregrine m f on ch x hospital (Martin Honey) *Mardyke Valley, Stifford-Aveley: incl 2 Gadwall, Water Rail, 5 Common Snipe, 2 Kestrel, 5 Cetti’s Warbler, 6 Goldcrest, 2 Treecreeper, 4 Redwing, Grey Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, Reed Bunting (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 2 Firecrest in holm oak by river (Alastair Dent) *Middlesex University Campus: 2 Mistle Thrush (Toby Mylett) *Painshill Park: incl 3 Gadwall, Little Grebe, 3 Little Egret 1230 (J Ford via Surrey BN) *Rainham RSPB: 41 Avocet, Caspian Gull 1cy wennington, Water Pipit stone barges (Paul Hawkins per ELBF FB/BirdGuides); incl 2 Marsh Harrier, Barn Owl (RSPB via ELBF FB) *River Pool Linear Park "by Broadmead TQ371723": Water Rail, Kingfisher (via BirdTrack) *Ruxley GPs "permit only": 65+ Gadwall, 10+ Pochard, 3 Shoveler, 30+ Long-tailed Tit, 6 Goldcrest, 4 Cetti's Warbler, calling Lesser Redpoll, Reed Bunting h briefly, Water Rail h, Kingfisher, 10 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, m Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Redwing (Jack Headley) *Rye Meads NR: 2 Green Sandpiper hmwt meadow, Stonechat fr lapwing_hide (Jenny Sherwen via Herts BC) *Sevenoaks WR: incl 20 Shoveler, 43 Teal, 72 Pochard, 20 Great Crested Grebe, 15 Common Gull, 4 Green Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, 2 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing (via BirdTrack) *Southall "TQ1280": Red Kite over 12.20, f Great Spotted Woodpecker (Phil Belman) *Springwell Lake: incl 7 Tufted Duck, f Goldeneye, 2 Little Grebe, 6 Great Crested Grebe, Common Gull, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Goldcrest, Treecreeper, Redwing am (Paul Lewis via eBird) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Red-necked Grebe still on N basin at E end mid am (Bob Warden per FJM); Long-tailed Duck s basin still, 9 Black-necked Grebe, Common Sandpiper pm (Dom Pia tweet); also incl 30 Gadwall, 7 Little Grebe am (Dave Panchaud via eBird); 10 Black-necked Grebe still, Water Pipit causeway still (BirdGuides) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 4 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing, 2 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 2 Rook, 2 Teal, 122 Canada Goose, 3 Greylag Goose (John Colmans) *Turnford Marsh GPs "Ashley Pit": 8 Goosander, {Red Admiral} (Simon Papps) *Walthamstow Wetlands: m Scaup still, Firecrest still, 4 Goldeneye, Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, 12 Common Snipe, 30 Fieldfare, 70 Teal, 3 Shelduck, 36 Gadwall, 2 Meadow Pipit, Kestrel, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Reed Bunting, 6 Chaffinch (Walthamstow Birders) *Watermeadows Open Space "BR5": 7 Little Grebe (Jack Headley) *Waterworks NR: 6 Gadwall, 2 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 10 Long-tailed Tits, 2 Goldcrest, Jay, Treecreeper 1300 (Tom Fisher) *Wildhill "incl Woodside, Hatfield": incl Kestrel, 2 Nuthatch (via BirdTrack) 'Tuesday 3rd December 2019' *Abney Park Cemetery: 2''' Firecrest in centre of park nr chapel 09:00, 2 Stock Dove, 1 Sparrowhawk, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Jay, 2 Coal Tit, 1 Redwing, 7 Fieldfare, 1 Grey Wagtail (Niall T. Keogh) *Alexandra Park: pr Gadwall, m Pochard, 13 Common Gull, 49 Redwing most NE, 100+ Woodpigeon NE, 2 Stock Dove, Meadow Pipit, Peregrine (APOG Birders) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Anita Gwynn) *Canons Farm: incl ad Red Kite E 1245, 2 Little Owl, 3 Rook, 42 Skylark, Treecreeper, 126 Fieldfare, 5 Redwing, 60 Linnet, 12 Yellowhammer (Kevin Guest via CFBW blog) *Cheshunt "Penton Drive Open Space TL360029": 2 Cattle Egret again 1230 (BirdGuides) *Cornmill Meadows: incl 2 Stonechat (Andy Holmes via BirdTrack) *Crossness NR: 2 Peregrine, 2 Kestrel, Barn Owl, Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard, Little Egret, Grey Heron, 2 Common Snipe, Kingfisher, 5 Fieldfare, 9 Reed Bunting, 4 Stonechat, 4 Meadow Pipit, 9 Long-tailed Tit, Green Woodpecker, 8 Cetti's Warbler, 11 Pochard, 2 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 24 Canada Goose, 4 Pheasant, 3 Pied Wagtail, 2 Teal (Bernie Weight); "Thames and Foreshore low tide" 38 Shelduck, 40 Redshank, c110 Shoveler, c85 Gadwall, c400 Teal, 18 Wigeon, 2 Curlew, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 95 Dunlin, 227 Lapwing, Grey Heron, c900 Black-headed Gull, 10 Great Black-backed Gull, 3 Herring Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull (Bernie Weight) *Ellenbrook Fields: 2 Water Rail h, 25+ Fieldfare, Grey Wagtail, 8 Yellowhammer (Steve Pearce via Herts BC) *Forty Hall CP: 2 Cormorant, 2 Mute Swan pr, 20 Canada Goose incl ring nos 5281756 and 5281791, 2 Egyptian Goose pr, 4 Mandarin Duck 3m f, m Northern Shoveler, Black-headed Gull incl white darvic E4UN from The Netherlands and PS15459 over MOSKVA from Russia, m Kingfisher, Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest (Robert Callf) *Grays Gorge: incl Tawny Owl, 10 Goldcrest, 7 Redwing (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Guy Lodge Farm: 43 Common Gull incl two first-winter, 6 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Red-legged Partridge, 13 Stock Dove, Rook (Robert Callf) *Hampstead Heath: 8 Redpoll in Kenwood, also Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 20 Goldfinch, 20 Greenfinch on Parliament Hill, Kestrel mobbed by Greenfinches, c100 Redwing in Kenwood (Jamie Cedar) *Highfield Park: incl Common Buzzard, 420 Woodpigeon, Kestrel, Rook, 2 Nuthatch, 5 Fieldfare, Redwing, Bullfinch, Linnet, 2 Yellowhammer pm (Andrew Steele via eBird) *Ingrebourne Valley: incl Fieldfare, pr Bullfinch (Dave McGough per ELBF FB) *Kingston "KT2": Red Kite W 1530 (Phillip Pentek) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, 3 Bittern still 2 lake shore 1 reservoir lagoon shore, 4 Common Snipe, 2 Peregrine, 19 Fieldfare W, 45 Redwing S/W, 2 Stonechat, 2 Water Pipit (WWT website) *Mayesbrook Park: incl 6 Shoveler, 10 Pochard, 14 Tufted Duck, 2 Cormorant, 7 Common Gull pm (Gareth Parkes via eBird) *Nether Street "N12": 5 Starling (Toby Mylett) *Pinner "HA5": 6 Greenfinch, 2 Pied Wagtail, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 12 Goldfinch (Nigel Barratt) *Ponders End "gdn": m Blackcap (Andrew Middleton) *Priory Gardens: 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Tufted Duck, 25+ Long-tailed Tit, 5 Goldcrest, 12+ Redwing, 1-2 Song Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Jack Headley) *Rainham Marshes: '''Cattle Egret fr serin_mound, Red Kite (Andy Tweed per ELBF FB); Cattle Egret flew off to roost at dusk (Tom Jordan via Friends of RM RSPB FB); incl 33 Pintail, 600+ Teal, 5 Marsh Harrier 2m 3f, 4 Water Rail, 30 Avocet, 400 Black-tailed Godwit, Barn Owl, Skylark, 2 Chiffchaff, 14 Pied Wagtail, 5 Water Pipit (Howard Vaughan via ELBF FB) Earlier RBA report of 'Serin' is erroneous SL Thx for correction Samuel *Rye Meads RSPB: Bittern still fr gadwall_hide 1025 (Vicky Buckel via Herts BC/BirdGuides); also Shelduck, 6 Common Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper (Allan Meadows via Herts BC) *Staines Moor "area": m Kestrel lost nearby (contact Fleur Wootton via Surrey Birds Facebook) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Red-necked Grebe on N basin mid am (Ken Purdey per FJM); Red-necked Grebe n basin still stanwell end 1300, 6 Black-necked Grebe (Jim Sweetland/Allan Goddard tweets); Red-necked Grebe n basin still 1520 (Ed Sames tweet); also f-type Long-tailed Duck s basin still, 10 Black-necked Grebe n basin 3 s basin via BirdTrack, Bullfinch over (Lee Evans tweet); "s basin" also incl 8 Pochard, 22 Tufted Duck, 50 Common Gull (Lee Evans via BirdTrack); "n basin" also incl 70 Pochard, 74 Tufted Duck, 16 Common Gull (Lee Evans via BirdTrack) *Stoneleigh Station "KT17": 8 Redwing, 25 Herring Gull am to date - compare to three or so years ago when numbers were in the hundreds (Neil Batten) *Swanscombe Marsh “14.30-16.00 Botany Marsh & Broadness“: 6 Reed Bunting f, 3 Stonechat, 1 Kestrel, 2 Raven, c45 Fieldfare, c30 Redwing, 2 Song Thrush, 1 Mistle Thrush, 12 Gadwall river, 28 Teal r, c40 Redshank r, 4 Turnstone r, 5 Ringed Plover r, 1 Grey Plover r, 12 Greylag Goose, c30 Magpie, 2 Great Black-backed Gull inc CR WF5T on lighthouse (Roger Keith) *Tufnell Park: 40 Woodpigeons NE 0815 over St John's Grove (Pete Mantle) *Warren Gorge: incl 4 Pochard, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Bittern still, 6 Grey Heron, 3 Little Egret, Common Buzzard, 3 Water Rail, Woodcock, Tawny Owl, 4 Kingfisher, Coal Tit, Firecrest still, 14 Goldcrest, 19 Redwing (Ruth Barnes via BirdTrack/BirdGuides) *Waterworks NR: incl 2 Cormorant, 2 Water Rail bed 16, Kingfisher, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 13 Goldcrest, 2-3 Treecreeper on same tree 1 singing 0935, Bullfinch h (Graham Howie via eBird/Twitter) *Woodberry Wetlands: Kingfisher, 2 Common Snipe, 2 Water Rail, 8 Teal, 2 Peregrine (Chris Farthing) 'Monday 2nd December 2019' *Abney Park Cemetery: Firecrest just ne of south entrance at 51.5627875, -0.0772657 TQ333866 at 12:30, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Redwing, 3 Coal Tit (Niall T. Keogh) *Alexandra Park: Firecrest Blandford Hall still showing well, Lapwing on east bank Wood Green Res, 48 Fieldfare mostly W/NW, 21 Redwing mostly NE, 80+ Woodpigeon mostly NE, 2m Pochard, 20+ Common Gull, Peregrine (APOG Birders) *Beech Farm GP: incl Woodcock, Green Woodpecker, 100 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing (Alan Gardiner via BirdTrack) *Belhus Woods CP: incl 42 Gadwall, 13 Wigeon, 24 Teal, 7 Pochard, 27 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe, 3 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Grey Heron, 2 Water Rail, 74 Lapwing, 3 Common Snipe, 3 Kingfisher, Cetti's Warbler, Firecrest, 19 Goldcrest, 118 Starling, 5 Fieldfare, 26 Redwing, Bullfinch am (Ruth Barnes via BirdTrack) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, singing Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *Coopers Green GPs "Main GP TL197089": Woodcock (Alan Gardiner via Herts BC) *Crossness: incl 30 Lapwing, Curlew, 8 Black-tailed Godwit, 300+ Dunlin, 14 Redshank (Donna Zimmer tweet) *Ealing "gdn W13": m Blackcap w/ tit flock of winter, c25 Redwing W (Bill Haines) *Enfield "private site EN2": Woodcock in flight from wood 1632 (Robert Callf) *Erith "Thames foreshore": incl 2 Rock Pipit (Mike Robinson tweet) *Finsbury Park "Lancaster Rd N4": Tawny Owl h 1130 (Gabriel Jamie via eBird) *Garden Wood: incl 2 Treecreeper, 100+ Redwing (TyttGP tweet) *Holyfield Hall Farm: 26 Skylark, 38 Meadow Pipit both on green stubbles, pr Stonechat, 19 Yellowhammer in seed crops (Andrew Middleton tweet) *Kingston "KT2": m Blackcap feeding on Russian vine berries (Phillip Pentek) *London Wetland Centre: Green Sandpiper, Pheasant, Water Pipit, Peregrine, 2 Goldeneye, 2 Pintail, 2 Shelduck, 2 Common Snipe, 2 Stonechat, 64 Lapwing (WWT website); m Tawny Owl h west bank 06:30, 2 Bittern still (Shailesh Patel); also incl 4''' Pintail, Jack Snipe, 3 Water Pipit (Dave Panchaud via eBird) *Pinner "HA5": Grey Heron on football pitch of local park, 7 Redwing, Green Woodpecker, 8 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch (Nigel Barratt) *Primrose Hill "skywatch 0725-0925": Egyptian Goose S, 5 Cormorant SW, Stock Dove S, 200 Woodpigeon N, 6 Fieldfare S, 32 Redwing most N, 5 Chaffinch, 11 Linnet, 12 Goldfinch, 3 Siskin S (Twitter) *Purfleet "R Thames": incl ad Caspian Gull on mud east of R Darent mouth, Yellow-legged Gull (Fraser Simpson via eBird) *Rainham RSPB: incl 4 Curlew, Barn Owl, 41 Fieldfare, 12 Redwing, 3 Water Pipit, 2 Rock Pipit (Howard Vaughan via ELBF FB) *Richmond Park: '''Whooper Swan early am then NE (Steve Read); 20 Fieldfare NE/NW, 311 Redwing NE/N/NW (Rupert Kaye) *Ruxley GPs "permit only": 9 Little Grebe, 4 Great Crested Grebe, 60+ Gadwall, 11+ Pochard, 2 Shoveler, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 1-2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 3 Goldcrest, Kingfisher, 30+ Long-tailed Tit, Fieldfare, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Egyptian Goose (Jack Headley) *Stocker's Lake: incl 2 Little Grebe, 5 Grey Heron, 2 Kestrel (via BirdTrack) *Sutcliffe Park: incl Grey Heron, Little Egret, Cormorant, Grey Wagtail (Dominic Mann via BirdTrack) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: incl f Goldeneye main gp still, 2 Water Rail, 2 Common Snipe, 22 Skylark willows fm, 10+ Tree Sparrow tytt fm, c100 Linnet am (TyttGP tweet) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 1m Scaup still, Common Sandpiper, c40 Common Gull, Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, Kestrel, Common Snipe, 2 Stonechat, Peregrine (Walthamstow Birders) *Wandle Park, Colliers Wood: 1 Little Egret (Keith Bates) *White Water Centre "Lee Valley, Waltham Marsh/Abbey Showground immediately E of WWC TL374007": Cattle Egret w/ geese & gulls having flown in low W from Cornmill Meadows 12.30pm (Simon Papps) *Woodberry Wetlands: Kingfisher, Common Snipe, Water Rail, 10 Teal, 2 Reed Bunting, Sparrowhawk (Chris Farthing); 3 Water Rail h squealing, Coal Tit, Chiffchaff (Niall T. Keogh) 'Sunday 1st December 2019' *Alexandra Park: 2 Shoveler, 2 Peregrine, 22 Common Gull (APOG Birders) *Beckton STW "private access": incl pr Common Buzzard, Curlew, 16 Black-tailed Godwit, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 5 Chiffchaff, 12 Grey Wagtail, Rock Pipit, 50 Linnet (Dave Morrison tweet) *Black Park: incl Shoveler, Cormorant, 4 Red Kite, Kestrel, Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 3 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, 10 Siskin (Barnaby Briggs via BirdTrack) *Bonnett's Wood: incl Water Rail (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Brent Reservoir: 24 Common Snipe, Tawny Owl, Nuthatch, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Lesser Redpoll, Bullfinch (Andrew Self) *Brookmans Park "Leach Field": 8 Ring-necked Parakeet, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 15 Goldfinch, Red Kite, {Fox} (Ray Jaeggi) *Canons Farm: Barn Owl (per CFBW blog) *Canons Park, Harrow: prob Firecrest glimpsed, Goldcrest, m Blackcap, Nuthatch calling (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group regular monthly birdwalk); "Seven Acres Lake site" 2 Little Egret, Grey Heron, 4 Cormorant, 2 Great Crested Grebe ad juv, 10 Shoveler 5pr, m Mallard, 6 Tufted Duck 3pr, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 5 Common Gull, 35 Black-headed Gull, (2 Muntjac Deer} (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group regular birdwalk) BH - 'Acres' is the LNHS gazetteer spelling. An exact match is req'd for glitch-free data-extraction least until the next gazetteer update. *Colney Heath: 12+ Siskin, 2 Lesser Redpoll (Chris Ruis tweet) *Eagle Pond: ad Caspian Gull still (Jonathan Wasse tweet) *Erith Pier: Yellow-legged Gull 2w (Richard Bonser tweet) *Gallions Reach "0900-1300": Pochard, Curlew, 11 Black-tailed Godwit, 50 Redshank, 2 Woodcock, 2 Common Snipe, Yellow-legged Gull, 12 Fieldfare (Gary James via Essex BwS blog) *Grays Cemetery: incl Firecrest still, 10 Goldcrest (Ruth Barnes via BirdTrack) *Grovelands Park: Hawfinch S calling over bourne entrance landed briefly in allotments opposite then off S again 2.32pm, 41 Mandarin 29m 12f, 3 Egyptian Geese, 44 Redwing 3 flocks, 5 Goldcrest, Treecreeper h, Nuthatch, pr Great Spotted Woodpecker (Davey Leach) *Hall Marsh Scrape: 2 Cattle Egret still am (BirdGuides) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: Peregrine, Rook scarcity, 2 Goldeneye, 38 Pochard, 32 Shoveler, 1 Teal (Tony Blake) *Island Barn Reservoir "permit only": 46 Barnacle Goose in field to south, f Scaup, 4 Black-necked Grebe (Dave Harris per Surrey BC) *Lamorbey Park: incl 6 Tufted Duck, Grey Heron, 4 Cormorant (via BirdTrack) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, 2 Jack Snipe, 2 Goldeneye, Water Pipit, 3 Common Snipe, 2 Stonechat, 2 Peregrine, 2 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing (WWT website) *Margravine Cemetery: 56 Goldfinch, Sparrowhawk, 2 Peregrine courting (Nathalie Mahieu) *Middlesex University Campus: Common Gull S 08:50 autumn/winter-first, 6 Black-headed Gull mostly W 08:30-10:30, 2 Jay 08:38, 5 Redwing, Green Woodpecker, 3 Pied Wagtail, 2 Goldfinch, 4 Nuthatch (Toby Mylett) *Mile End "Usk St E2": 15+ House Sparrows in communal garden - not seen here before (Harry Harrison) *Natural History Museum Wildlife Garden: Pied Wagtail, 3 Greenfinch (Toby Mylett) *New Southgate: Peregrine on old gasometer by North Circ am TQ290919 (Andrew Middleton) *Pinner "HA5": Red Kite, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Greenfinch (Nigel Barratt) *Primrose Hill "skywatch 0720-0920": 2 Grey Heron, 5 Fieldfare, 20 Redwing, Meadow Pipit, 2 Chaffinch, 3 Linnet, Redpoll, 2 Siskin (Twitter) *Purfleet "R Thames": incl ad Caspian Gull on River pm, 2 Yellow-legged Gull (Fraser Simpson via eBird) *Rainham RSPB: Firecrest (Malcolm Rush, Pete Woods per ELBF FB); Barn Owl (David & Julie Dent per ELBF FB); also incl 449 Wigeon, 13 Tufted Duck (Gavin Stewart via BirdTrack); also incl 35 Pochard, 42 Avocet foreshore, f Blackcap (Paul Lewis via eBird) *Raphael Park "incl Lodge Farm Park": incl 4m Pochard, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail (Sam Porter tweet) *Raynes Park "gdn Coombe Ln": Sparrowhawk 1045, Common Buzzard mobbed by crow then W, Great Spotted Woodpecker f (Paula Redmond) *Roding Valley Lake "area": incl 10 Pochard, Little Egret, 16 Common Gull (Barry Jones via BirdTrack) *St Paul's Cray Hill CP "Kent": incl Kestrel, Stonechat (via BirdTrack) *Sevenoaks WR: incl 16 Shoveler, 20 Gadwall, 12 Wigeon, 3 Little Egret, 125 Lapwing (via BirdTrack) *Shortwood Common: incl Cetti's Warbler h reedbed, Chiffchaff (Jeremy Soane via Surrey BN) *Ten Acre Wood area: 5 Teal, 4 Pheasant, Little Egret, 3 Red Kite, 2 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, perched f Peregrine, f Kestrel, Common Snipe, Jack Snipe, Green Sandpiper, c15 Stock Dove, 2 Kingfisher, c12 Skylark, Grey Wagtail, 2 Meadow Pipit, 6+ Redwing, 34 Fieldfare (Neil Anderson) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 3rh Red-breasted Merganser S then toward Coursers Rd GPs 0930 but did not land (Rupert Evershed tweet) *Walthamstow Wetlands: m Scaup still (BirdGuides) *Walton Res (Knight & Bessborough) "permit only": 2f Goldeneye (Tony Quinn per Surrey BC) *Walton-on-Thames: ad Caspian Gull again flew downriver past Sunbury Ln calling c1245 (Dave Harris tweet) *Wanstead Flats: Stonechat, 2 Meadow Pipit, 2 Goldcrest, c60 Egyptian Goose, 1 Teal, 12+ Shoveler (James Heal) *Willows Farm: 60+ Fieldfare (Chris Ruis tweet) *Woodberry Wetlands: 3 Goldeneye, Water Rail, 7 Teal, Peregrine (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler); 3 Goldeneye still outlet end 1500 (Garry James tweet) *Woolwich Common: Kestrel, Stonechat (George Siskos via BirdTrack) Archived News Link to previous months